My Love Story with Daughter Servant
by irzhie
Summary: Kagamine Len, seorang anak yang berkecukupan. Dengan Akane Rin, yang hanya seorang anak pembantu. Apakah cinta mereka bisa bersemi meski terhalang oleh kesenjangan sosial? Ga pinter bikin summary, judul nya apalagi Baru pertama kali bikin fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Irzhie: Weeeh, akhir nya kesampaian juga coba2 bikin fanfic sendiri walau masih chapter 1

Rin Len: Waahh, selamat ya Master

Len: Master tumben2 nya bikin fanfic, padahal biasa nya nge-talkl…

Rin: Husshh Len! Jangan malah promosi di sini. Master kan belum siap

Irzhie: Iya nih, Len ngomong sembarangan aja! Kalo gitu hukuman nya kamu harus bacain ini

Len: Eeehh? Iya deh….

"KAMI PARA VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK MASTER,

TAPI MILIK YAMAHA CORPORATION

Irzhie: Yap, makasih Len. Buat para pembaca mohon maaf kalo tulisan banyak salahnya karena ini baru pertama kalinya bikin fanfiction, jadi masih buta banget sama istilah2 yang biasa diucapin di sini. Dan maaf kalau kependekan

**CHAPTER 1**

LEN POV

Namaku Kagamine Len. Di rumah aku tinggal berdua saja dengan Otou-san yang bernama Kagamine Rinto.

Okaa-san? Okaa-san sudah lama meninggal dunia sewaktu aku masih kecil. Makanya terkadang aku suka iri melihat orang lain yang masih memiliki Okaa-san.

Rumahku besar sekali (yah, ga besar-besar banget sih) karena Otou-san itu seorang manajer dari perusahaan yang (lagi-lagi) ga terlalu besar.

Waktunya jam makan malam. Jarang-jarang juga sih bisa makan malam bersama Otou-san. Karena Otou-san sering banget pulang malam, jadi aku sudah terbiasa.

"Oiya Len, pembantu kita yang sekarang sudah berhenti bekerja di sini sejak tadi siang karena dia akan segera menikah di kampung halamannya.

"Oya? Pantes tadi Len ga liat. Tapi sayang banget ya...", ujarku dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Yah, mengingat dia udah lama jadi pembantu di sini. Mungkin waktu aku baru masuk SD. Karena dulu aku masih belum bisa pulang sendiri, jadi pembantukulah yang menjemputku. Rasanya dia sudah seperti Kaa-sanku sendiri.

"Tapi untungnya Tou-san cepat menemukan pembantu yang baru, tapi nanti dia akan datang siang hari bersama anaknya buat kerja di sini juga. Dan karena dulu Tou-san pernah berhutang budi padanya, jadi Tou-san menyekolahkan anaknya di sekolah yang sama denganmu."

"Heee? Hutang budi apa Tou-san?", tanyaku keheranan. Dikasih kerjaan aja udah baik, tapi sampe nyekolahin anak orang lain? Kadar baiknya kelebihan deh...

"Yah, waktu dulu Kaa-san masih hidup, dia sering membantu kita waktu kita sedang kesulitan. Setelah menikah, ia pun pindah ke tempat yang jauh" cerita nya. "Dan setelah Tou-san mengatakan sedang mencari pembantu, ia pun bersedia bekerja di sini."

Aku pun cuma bisa bilang "oh" aja tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Jam 10 waktunya tidur, tapi aku sendiri masih terjaga karena memikirkan soal si anak pembantu itu. Katanya, Otou-san bakal nyekolahin dia di tempatku, berarti mungkin dia hampir seumuran sama aku dong? Cewek atau cowok ya? Ya cewek lah pasti ya, kalo cowok jadi pembantu kayaknya aneh. Tapi cewek seumuran sama aku bakal jadi pembantu di rumahku? Ku terus berpikir hingga akhirnya aku ketiduran...

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku pergi ke sekolah di SMP VOCALOUTAU kelas 2C dan disambut oleh 2 teman baikku yang sebenarnya dulu juga 1 SD dengan mereka, Hatsune Miku, cewek berambut toska dan diikat twintail dan Utatane Piko, cowok dengan rambut abu-abu dan panjang sampai sebahu.

"Len, hari ini game RPG terbaru udah rilis lho!" Kata Piko yang emang gamer addicted. Aku sendiri juga suka sih main game, walau ga seantusias Piko.

"Oya? Wah boleh tuh dicoba!". Aku sendiri sebenar nya memang suka game RPG sih

"Woy! Pagi-pagi bukannya ngomongin PR malah ngomong game!", potong Hatsune-san. "Piko-kun! kamu udah selesaiin belom PR IPA-nya Kiyoteru-sensei!? Kalo kamu ga bikin ntar bisa dijadiin bahan percobaan lho sama Kiyoteru-sensei!"

"Hiieeee! Aku lupa bikin!", jerit Piko.

Buat yang ga tau Kiyoteru-sensei dia tuh luarnya aja yang baik, tapi dalemnya "killer" banget. Kalau ada yang ga ngerjain PR, nanti dia suruh muridnya untuk datang ke tempat dia. Setelah itu, sang "korban" bakal ngalamin kejadian buruk yang bahkan ga bisa dia ceritakan sama kita saking takutnya (buseet, ini guru kok bisa ya diterima di sekolah!).

Tapi untungnya aku sudah ngerjain PR jauh hari sebelumnya, mengingat sifat Kiyoteru-sensei yang mengerikan itu.

"Hatsune-san! Len! Tolongin aku doongg! Kemarin aku keasikan main game sih! Aku ga mau jadi mangsanya Kiyoteru-senseii!" ucap Piko yang sudah sedari tadi cacing kepanasan.

"Kamu itu udah tau Kiyoteru-sensei kayak gitu kok bisa-bisanya sih lupa?" Kata Hatsune-san sambil sweatdrop

"Ya udah deh ini", kataku sambil menyerahkan PR IPA nya pada Piko yang sudah nangis-nangis ga karuan

"Waaahhh Len! Makasih banyak ya! Kau itu emang malaikatku, bidadariku..."

"Hiiii, STOP! STOP! Merinding aku dengernya!"

Kataku sambil menggigil.

.

.

Usai jam sekolah, aku langsung balik ke rumah melewatkan pesta syukuran (lebay deh!) Piko karena lolos dari mangsa Kiyoteru-sensei.

Aku memang disuruh Otou-san untuk pulang cepat khusus hari ini saja karena harus berkenalan dengan pembantu baru itu.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku pun berkenalan dengan pembantu baru itu. "Siang Len, nama saya Yowane Haku. Mulai hari ini saya bekerja di rumah ini. Saya sendiri juga baru datang siang ini, jadi saya masih harus beres-beres dulu". Begitulah perkenalan singkatku dengannya.

Aku masuk ke kamarku yang memang masih berantakan sejak tadi pagi buat ganti baju sekaligus beristirahat. Setelah menanggalkan baju sekolahku, tiba-tiba di belakang terdengar suara _cklek_ yang berarti ada seseorang masuk ke kamarku!

Aku kaget, dan di depan pintu aku melihat cewek seusiaku dengan rambut pendek sebahu berwarna honeyblond serta pita besar di kepalanya sambil membawa sapu. Cewek itu terdiam dengan mata terbelalak (termasuk aku!). 5 detik setelah itu...

"KYYAAAAAAAA!"

"GYYAAAAAAAA!"

Kami pun berteriak bersamaan

"MAAFKAN SAYA!" _BRAKKK!_

Cewek itu langsung membanting pintu kamarku saking malunya.

Aku sendiri masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi 5 detik yang lalu. Ternyata itu toh anak pembantunya. Tapi...

KENAPA PERTEMUAN PERTAMAKU HARUS SEPERTI INII!?

**BERSAMBUNG KE CHAPTER 2**

Rin: Wahhh, aku ngeliat Len telanjang! XD

Len: Woii! Jangan diungkit2

Rin: Aku mau liat lagi ahhh

Len: Errr, Rin kenapa tatapanmu kayak gitu..? TOLOOONNGG!

Rin: Woii, jangan kabuurrrr!

Irzhie: wedeww, ya udah deh, di review ya thx


	2. Chapter 2

Rin: Wahh, puas merkosain Len

Len: Huweee, Rin jahat TT_TT

Irzhie: Kalo gitu Rin, bacain nih disclaimernya

Rin: Uokeh Master

_VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK MASTER,_

_TAPI MILIK YAMAHA CORPORATION_

_TAPI HATI RIN TETAP MILIK MASTER_

Irzhie: Wee? Kayaknya ga ada deh tulisan gitu

Rin: Gapapa lah Master. Buat improve XD

Irzhie: Walah. Ya udah deh selamat membaca

**CHAPTER 2**

#Flashback beberapa waktu sebelum pertemuan pertama mereka#

RIN POV

Namaku Akane Rin. Bersama Okaa-sanku yang bernama Yowane Haku, aku tinggal di suatu pemukiman kumuh. Meski kumuh, orang-orang di sini memiliki rasa sosialis yang tinggi, berbeda dengan di luar kumuh.

Okaa-san bekerja sebagai Office Girl di suatu pabrik. Aku pun juga bekerja sambilan di sana usai jam sekolah. Meski gaji kecil, itu sudah cukup untuk membiayai kehidupan kita sehari-hari.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, kami mendengar kabar bahwa pabrik telah ditutup akibat resesi ekonomi. Terpukul dengan berita ini, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang untuk menghidupi kebutuhan kami.

Di tengah kedepresianku, terbesit pikiranku untuk menjual diriku saja pada laki-laki hidung belang di luar sana. Lebih mudah dan bayarannya pasti lebih besar. Aku tahu ini pekerjaan kotor dan aku sendiri masih buta soal dunia seperti ini, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Daripada jadinya Kaa-sanku yang tenggelam dalam niat jahat ini.

Tetapi sebelum aku menjalankan niatku, tiba-tiba Kaa-san mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkanku.

"Rin, Kaa-san mendapat kabar baik! Kaa-san baru saja dihubungi oleh teman lama Kaa-san. Dia mengajukan pekerjaan sebagai pembantu di rumahnya. Dan dia juga bersedia membiayai sekolahmu disana. Tapi tempatnya jauh dari sini. Kau ingin ikut?"

Mulutku menganga mendengar berita ini. Berpikir aku kejatuhan durian apa ini sampai dengerin berita gembira kayak gini? Orangnya sendiri yang akan membiayai sekolahku? Saking senangnya aku ingin menangis, tapi berhasil kutahan. Berpikir aku selamat dari niat kotor ini.

"Iya Kaa-san, aku mau! Kesempatan kayak gini mah jangan disia-sia'in!" begitulah kataku dengan antusias.

.

.

.

Segera setelah itu, aku pun keluar dari sekolah lamaku. Sedih juga sih rasanya walau aku sendiri ga punya teman di sana, karena aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku dengan belajar dan bekerja.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya kami sudah berada di stasiun karena kereta kami berangkat jam 9. Perjalanan 3 jam lamanya cukup buatku untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana, dengan bermodalkan kertas alamat kami pun akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Wah, gede juga rumahnya ya Kaa-san, tapi pabrik tempat kita dulu bekerja masih jauh lebih besar lagi." ucapku sambil bercanda. Okaa-san pun hanya tertawa kecil saja.

Di dalam, kami disambut oleh tuan rumah yang bernama Kagamine Rinto.

"Wah, sudah lama ya Yowane-san. Kau ternyata masih belum berubah."

"Bapak juga tidak berubah."

'Heee, ternyata mereka sudah lama saling kenal ya?' Gumamku.

"Kalau begitu mari kutunjukan kamar kalian."

.

"Waahh, ruang keluarga dan kamar jadi satu. Seperti di hotel aja" kataku pada Okaa-san (meski ga terlalu mirip hotel juga sih).

"Hussh, kau tidak sopan Rin!" ketus Okaa-san.

"Hahaha, tidak apa. Oiya, akan kujelaskan lebih rinci mengenai cara kalian bekerja nanti."

.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah paham kan? Kalau begitu saya ke kantor dulu ya. Rumah saya titipkan pada kalian. Saya juga sudah berpesan pada anak saya untuk pulang cepat agar dapat berkenalan dengan kalian."

.

"Baiklah Rin, ayo kita mulai beres-beres!"

Dengan segera aku mulai membersihkan rumah bagian belakang. Di tengah-tengah kesibukan tiba-tiba kumendengar Kaa-san berbicara dengan seseorang.

'Ah, mungkin tamu yang sedang mencari tuan rumah ini kali' pikirku. Setelah selesai, aku berpikir untuk membereskan ruang kerja. Tapi pemandangan tak terduga terjadi di depan mataku!

Saat kubuka pintu, mataku terbelalak. Di depanku ada anak cowok dengan rambut honeyblond sama sepertiku namun 'spiky' sedang bertelanjang dada! Dan dia pun juga melihatku! Dengan refleks aku...

"KYYAAAAAAAA!"

"GYYAAAAAAAA!"

Kami pun berteriak bersamaan.

"MAAFKAN SAYA!" _BRAKKK!_

Aku salah masuk kamar! Ternyata itu kamar anaknya! Dan sepertinya dia seumuran denganku.

Tapi jantungku terus berdegup kencang. Aku telah melihat 5 detik pemandangan yang tak kan bisa kulupakan. Dadanya yang bidang itu. Aahhh! Mukaku rasanya seperti mau terbakar kalau memikirkannya, bahkan mengalahkan panasnya api (keburu mati dong).

**BERSAMBUNG KE CHAPTER 3**

Len: Master, emangnya Rin bakal laku ya?

Irzhie: Lho, emangnya kenapa?

Len: Yah, masa Master ga tau sih? Dia itu kan dada nya rata. Belum lagi sama sifatnya

Len: Umm, Master. Kok kayaknya sini panas ya..?

Irzhie: Kayaknya aku tahu penyebabnya. Tuh di belakangmu

Len: Hiieee! Rin! Kapan kau di belakangku!?

Rin: Ohohoho! Baik sekali ya kau mencemaskanku! Sebagai hadiah, mau aku "**beri" **ga!?

Irzhie: Well, pembaca. Mending jangan diliat ya adegan ini. Ayooo reviewnya, dibakar juga boleh XD


	3. Chapter 3

_VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK SAYA_

_TAPI MILIK YAMAHA CORPORATION dkk_

_WARNING! ALUR CERITA GAJE, TULISAN GAJE,_

_DAN BERBAGAI MACAM KEGAJEAN LAINNYA_

**CHAPTER 3**

# FLASHBACK END# SEKARANG BARU LANJUT XP

NORMAL POV

Mendengar teriakan putrinya, Haku pun mendatangi Rin di depan kamar Len.

"Rin, kamu kenapa teriak-teriak?"

"Kaa-san! Itu! Di kamar! Ada anak cowok!"

"Ohh, kamu udah ketemu Len ya? Kamu sih tadi kenapa gak ketuk pintu dulu?"

"Aduh maaf Kaa-san, kukira tadi itu ruang kerja."

Setelah Len ganti baju, ia membuka pintu pelan-pelan dan melihat Rin dan Kaa-sannya sedang berdiskusi soal kejadian barusan.

"Nnggg...anuu.." ucap Len seraya memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Ah maaf Len. Ini putri saya satu-satunya. Saya minta maaf atas ketidaksopanannya.

"A-A-AKU MINTA MAAF TUAN!" teriak Rin sambil membungkukan badannya dengan wajah memerah karena menahan rasa malu dan juga takut. Takut kalau Len mungkin melapor pada Tou-sannya karena ketidaksopanannya.

Len, yang melihat Rin bertingkah seperti ini menjadi merasa tidak enak. Bahkan melihat wajah manis Rin yang sedang ketakutan itu makin memberatkan dirinya. Saking bersalahnya, peran tokoh protagonis ini pun bisa turun pangkat menjadi tokoh antagonis (ga mungkin lah! XD).

"Udah, berdiri ah. Aku jadi kayak penjahat kalau kau membungkuk gini." kata Len.

"Ah, maaf." jawab Rin yang kemudian kembali berdiri.

"Oiya aku belum kenalan. Namaku Kagamine Len. Kamu siapa?"

"Ah, nama saya Akane Rin. Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

"Santai aja ngomongnya, aku ga bakal ngegigit kok." ujar Len sambil tersenyum.

Haku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perkenalan mereka. "Rin, Kaa-san mau lanjutin bersih-bersihnya ya." jawab Haku sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ah tunggu Kaa-san!" ucap Rin yang dengan segera menyusulnya. Tetapi kemudian Len menghentikannya.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar!"

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Err, tadi Tou-sanku sudah bilang kan kalau nanti kita satu sekolah? Besok kita berangkatnya bareng ya. Kan kamu belum tahu di mana sekolahnya."

"Baik Tuan." jawab Rin yang kemudian kembali menyusul Okaa-sannya.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, mereka pun pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan Rin yang hanya berjalan di belakang Len. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka hanya bisa diam karena canggung tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Akane-san, sekolahmu dulu kayak gimana?" tanya Len yang tiba-tiba berhasil menemukan topik.

"Eh? Hmmm, dulu sekolahku sih kecil. Maklumlah namanya juga sekolah miskin."

"Ooo gitu. Tapi jujur aku kaget lho waktu denger Tou-san mau nyekolahin Akane-san di tempat yang sama denganku."

"Iya, aku juga kaget. Aku sungguh berterima kasih sama Kaa-san Tuan karena mau membiayai sekolahku"

Yah begitulah obrolan mereka hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di sekolah hingga jam bel masuk pun berbunyi. Rin pun akhirnya masuk di kelas yang sama dengan Len.

Luka-sensei, wali kelas Len kemudian memperkenalkan murid baru itu di dalam kelasnya. "Anak-anak mulai hari ini di kelas kita ada murid baru, namanya Akane Rin."

"Sa-salam kenal semuanya, senang bertemu dengan kalian!"

"Nah, Rin. Kalau begitu tempat dudukmu di sana ya." kata Luka-sensei sambil menunjuk ke arah kursi kosong bagian tengah ke kanan atas dikit (detil amat XD).

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai pelajarannya."

.

.

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Len pun membereskan meja belajarnya untuk pelajaran berikutnya dan kemudian Rin mendatanginya.

"Maaf, aku mau ke kantin. Tuan ada yang mau dipesan?"

"Haahh? Tuan?" tanya Piko dan Miku yang tiba-tiba mendatangi Len dan secara tidak sengaja mendengar panggilan Rin pada Len.

"Len, kamu ada hubungan apa sama murid baru ini?" tanya Piko keheranan.

"Aduh, ini, sebenarnya...". Len pun mulai kelabakan. Selesai ber ba-bi-bu ria, akhirnya Len menghela nafas sedikit.

"Akane-san, kita harus bicara." jawab Len yang kemudian memegang pergelangan tangan Rin dan membawanya ke halaman belakang sekolah yang biasanya sepi.

.

"Akane-san, aku lupa bilang padamu. Kamu jangan panggil aku Tuan. Kan ga enak dengernya."

"Aduh maaf, habisnya aku bingung harus manggil Tuan apa, tapi ga sopan rasanya jika aku memanggil nama Tuan."

"Ya udah gapapa. Tapi meski kamu kerja sebagai pembantu di rumahku, kamu ga perlu perlakukan aku kayak tuan muda gitu. Panggil aja nama depanku."

"...Len...?" jawab Rin yang masih malu-malu.

"Yap begitu. Tapi sebagai gantinya aku boleh ya manggil nama depanmu juga?"

"Eh? Hmmm, boleh saja..."

"Oke, makasih banyak Rin!"

"Oiya, yang di belakang tembok sana bisa kan jaga rahasia ini?" tanya Len dengan volume agak tinggi yang memang sasarannya adalah orang yang bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Ahahaha, ketauan ya.." kata Piko sambil nyengir.

"Tuh kan, aku bilang juga apa! Kamu suaranya keras banget sih!" kata Miku sambil melempar marah pada Piko.

"Tapi Len enak banget sih, punya pembantu cantik kayak gini di rumahmu" kata Piko yang sontak membuat Rin malu.

"Piko-kun deh, giliran lihat cewek cantik di depan aja langsung ngerayu. Oiya kita belum kenalan. Namaku Hatsune Miku, dan ini Utatane Piko. Salam kenal ya." kata Miku yang kemudian mengangkat sedikit lengannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Ah iya salam kenal juga." jawab Rin yang membalas jabatannya.

"Oh iya Rin-chan, buat jaga-jaga kamu mendingan nanti jangan berurusan sama anak-anak kelas 3A ya. Soal nya mereka itu orangnya sombong-sombong karena kebanyakan di kelas itu anak-anak orang kaya."

"Ah baik Miku-san. Akan aku ingat."

"Udah deh, yuk ah makan dulu. Laper nih." ucap Len sambil mengajak yang lain ke kantin.

**Bersambung ke Chapter 4**

Reviewnya ya please, XDD

PS: Makasih ya udah mau ngedukung meski masih abal-abal, tapi saya tetap akan berusaha biar lebih baik lagi XD


	4. Chapter 4

_VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK SAYA_

_TAPI MILIK YAMAHA CORPORATION dkk_

_WARNING! ALUR CERITA GAJE, TULISAN GAJE,_

_DAN BERBAGAI MACAM KEGAJEAN LAINNYA_

**CHAPTER 4**

LEN POV

Malam ini seperti biasa, aku melewatkan jam makan malamku sendirian saja, tanpa ada siapa pun yang menemani.

Dan entah bagaimana tiba-tiba terbesit pikiranku untuk mencoba mengajak Rin makan malam. Tapi ga enak juga kalau aku cuma ngajak Rin aja, mungkin lebih baik aku juga mengajak Haku-san.

Aku mengecek apa nasi masih cukup banyak, dan ternyata masih banyak. Dan aku pun mencoba memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke kamar Rin dan Haku-san.

Sesampainya di depan kamarnya, aku pun mulai mencoba mengetuk pintu. Tapi entah kenapa rasa canggung di dalam diriku muncul begitu saja, padahal aku belum mengetuk pintunya. Dengan sedikit dorongan hati, akupun sukses mengetuk pintunya.

RIN POV

Di kamarku, aku sedang membaca buku pelajaran dan Okaa-san sedang menonton acara berita di TV. Di rumah kami sih memang ada TV, tapi jauh lebih kecil dan murahan. Udah gitu, banyak 'semut'nya lagi. Makanya sekarang Kaa-san jadi lebih betah di kamar.

'Tok-Tok-Tok'

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu di kamar kami.

'Len? Kenapa dia ke sini?' pikirku. Aku langsung menduga kalau itu Len karena kan Tou-sannya selalu pulang malam. Dengan segera aku pun membuka pintu.

"Len? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Umm, anu... Rin, kau mau makan malam denganku ga? Oiya, Haku-san juga boleh ikutan."

ajak Len.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan ajakannya itu dan aku pun menjawab "Wah maaf Len, sebenarnya aku dan Kaa-san udah..."

"Eh, gapapa kok Len. Saya udah makan malam. Si Rin juga sebenarnya belum makan. Kebetulan sekali." kata Kaa-san yang tiba-tiba malah memotong pembicaraanku sambil tersenyum dan kemudian malah mendorongku keluar kamar.

'Eh? Lho? Kaa-san?'. Aku pun kebingungan kenapa Okaa-san ngomong kayak begitu.

"...Ayo." kata Len sambil mengajakku.

'Kaa-san kenapa ngomong kayak gitu sih? Padahal tadi kan kita udah makan. Ya udah deh, gapapa.' Pikirku sambil berjalan.

.

Ini pertama kalinya aku makan berdua saja dengan cowok. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kubicarakan. Dan Len pun cuma diam saja sambil menikmati makanannya.

"Rin, gimana sekolahnya? Kamu sudah mulai terbiasa belum di sana?" tanya Len yang tiba-tiba membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah, iya lumayan. Lebih bagus dari sekolahku yang lama. Dan teman-teman di kelas juga baik, termasuk Utatane-san dan Miku-san."

"Piko dan Hatsune-san dulu sebenarnya satu SD denganku, makanya kita akrab. Kecuali Piko, dulu Hatsune-san sebenarnya juga 1 TK denganku." cerita Len yang kurespon dengan -oh- ria saja.

'DHEG'

'Huh? Kenapa aku merasa kesal ya? Padahal kayaknya tadi aku baik-baik aja. Ah biarlah.'

Selesai makan, aku pun mulai membereskan meja makan. Tapi sesuatu yang tidak biasa justru terjadi pada Len. Dia malah ikut membantu membereskan makanan yang seharusnya menjadi pekerjaanku.

"Ah, ga usah Len, biar aku aja." jawabku seraya menolak bantuannya itu.

"Ah gapapa Rin, kadang-kadang kalau lagi semangat aku juga suka bantuin pembantuku sebelumnya." katanya sambil melanjutkan beres-beresnya. Memang sih aku terbantu, tapi juga jadi bersalah di saat yang sama.

"Oiya, besok-besok kita makan sama-sama aja yuk. Mungkin lain kali bersama dengan Haku-san." kata Len.

"Eh? A-apa tidak apa-apa? Aku takut Tou-sanmu akan marah..." kataku dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian aku tau betul kok kapan aja Tou-san bakal pulang cepat. Jadi kau tak perlu takut." jawab Len.

"Terima kasih Len, tapi kayaknya kalau ngajak Kaa-san nggak mungkin deh. Sekitar jam 5 sore aja Kaa-san udah makan malam, jadinya aku yang meski belum laper juga harus ikut makan. Aku juga ga tau kenapa Kaa-san bisa kayak gitu. (Mungkin penyakit fiktif yang dibuat oleh author supaya mereka bisa makan berdua XD).

Len hanya tertawa kecil dan kemudian berkata "Oh gitu. Ya udah aku ga maksa sih, lagian kan kasihan ninggalin Haku-san makan sendirian aja."

Selesai beres-beres, aku dan Len kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Setelah masuk ke kamar, aku disambut dengan Okaa-san yang malah cengar cengir melihatku.

"Gimana Rin? Makanannya enak?" tanya Kaa-san.

"Iya enak, tapi Kaa-san ngapain sih pake bohong segala bilang kalau aku belum makan tapi Kaa-san malah udah?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit sebal.

"Hahaha, maaf ya Rin. Habis si Len kayaknya suka sama kamu tuh." jawab Okaa-san dengan nada jahil.

"Ah Kaa-san ngawur deh. Oiya, si Len tadi ngajakin aku makan malam tiap hari. Aku belum jawab sih, tapi sebenernya aku pengen nolak, soalnya kan Kaa-san..."

"Gapapa kok Rin. Ga usah pikirin Kaa-san. Kaa-san makan sendiri aja juga gapapa. Kaa-san tahu kalau selama ini sebenernya kamu belum lapar pas jam makan Ibu, tapi kamu malah jadi nemenin Kaa-san makan. Maaf ya Rin."

"Ya deh gapapa." jawabku disertai dengan uapanku yang cukup lebar. "Kaa-san, aku udah ngantuk nih. Aku gosok gigi dulu ya, abis itu tidur."

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Luka-sensei memberikan tugas Matematika yang membuat satu kelas, tidak, bahkan beberapa kelas yang diajari oleh Luka-sensei mampu membuat murid-muridnya berteriak: "Eeeehhh!?" dengan volume dan intonasi yang sama. Tugas ini bisa dibilang dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya karena memang sebentar lagi sekolah akan mengadakan ujian.

"Kerjakan tugasnya sekarang. Kalau belum selesai bisa dikerjakan di rumah dan dikumpul besok!" kata Luka-sensei dengan tegas. Dan seperti yang bisa diduga, tak ada satu pun murid yang bisa menyelesaikannya dalam dua jam pelajaran itu, sehingga memaksa mereka untuk melanjutkan tugas matematika di rumah.

"Aduuhhh, penyakit mau ujian gini nih, PR satu aja langsung numpuk dalam hitungan detik..." kata Piko yang masih meratapi PR Matematikanya.

"Ah kau lebay deh! PR nya bisa kamu selesai'in kok dalam waktu 30-60 menit kalau dikerjainnya niat. Makanya nanti belajar, jangan nge-game mulu. Dan itu termasuk kau juga, Len-kun! Ya udah deh, aku musti cepet balik nih buat ngerjain tugasnya!" kata Miku yang kemudian melesat pulang.

"Uuuhhh... Hatsune-san kan gak kayak kita yang pas-pasan, makanya gampang ngomong kayak gitu. Ngerjain begini mah bisa 2-3 jam. Ya udah deh Len, aku balik dulu ya." kata Piko yang masih lesu.

LEN POV

Kuakui, kondisiku sekarang ini sama kayak Piko. Aku cuma bisa menghela napas panjang. Otakku juga tidak seencer Hatsune-san.

"Len, yuk kita pulang." ajak Rin kepadaku.

"Eh iya, ayo." jawabku.

"Rin, kamu Matematikanya udah selesai?" tanyaku basa-basi meski mungkin aku sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Belum nih. Maaf ya Len, kayaknya nanti aku musti kerjain PR nya dulu sebentar sebelum lanjutin beres-beresnya." kata Rin.

"Eh Rin, kerjain PR nya sama-sama yuk! Aku sebenarnya ada yang ga ngerti nih rumus-rumus Matematikanya. Plis mau ya...?" pinta Len pada Rin.

"...ya udah boleh, nanti aku coba ajarin sebisaku." jawab Rin.

"Oke, nanti kerjain di kamarku ya."

RIN POV

"Eh? Di kamar Len?" tanyaku yang tiba-tiba membuat mukaku sedikit memerah.

"Iya, jangan takut. Aku ga bakal apa-apain kamu kok." kata Len senyum.

"A-aku ga mikir kayak gitu kok!" bantahku sambil malu-malu. Mendengar kalimat 'kamar Len' tiba-tiba membuatku teringat dengan pertemuan pertamanya yang sangat memalukan.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku membawa PR Matematikaku dan pergi ke kamar Len. Di kamarnya, Len sedang menyiapkan tempat untuk kita mengerjakan PR Matematikanya.

Dari hasil pengamatanku, sepertinya Len memang lemah dalam pelajaran ini. Terbukti dari banyaknya dia bertanya.

"Rin, soal yang ke 90 gimana sih caranya, kok rumusnya kayaknya agak beda sama yang sebelumnya?" tanya Len yang mendekatku untuk memperlihatkan PR-nya padaku.

"Oohh, kalau yang itu caranya...". Tanpa kusadari tiba-tiba wajahku menjadi sangat dekat dengan wajah Len! Mungkin ada sekitar 2 cm. Wajahku pun memerah. Kami terdiam selama entah berapa lama, rasanya waktu menjadi sangaaat pelan seakan aku dibawa ke dunia lain.

Len tiba-tiba menjauhkan wajahnya dariku yang juga membuatku kembali ke dunia nyata dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya tadi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "...padahal tadi caranya sama kayak soal ke 80, tapi jawabannya malah jadi aneh."

"Iya, pas soal ini memang lebih susah sih. Caranya gini..." jawabku yang juga sedang berusaha melupakan 'adegan' barusan.

.

Selesai mengerjakan PR, aku mulai beranjak untuk keluar dari kamar Len. Dan tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu yang lupa kukatakan pada Len.

"Oiya Len, soal ajakan makan malammu...aku terima ajakanmu." kataku.

"Oh, oke kalau gitu." kata Len yang kemudian mulai membereskan tempat kita belajar. Dan akupun keluar dari kamar Len.

Setelah cukup jauh dari kamar Len, tiba-tiba lututku roboh yang juga membuat buku pelajaranku juga ikut terjatunh dari tanganku karena teringat dengan 'adegan' tadi. Mukaku kembali memerah dan tanpa kusadari aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

**Bersambung ke Chapter 4**

Weeee! Ternyata ditungguin ya? Padahal saya sangat jarang sekali update gara-gara ngejalanin hobi saya yang sudah menggila ini, jadinya kayak begini deh. Masih sangaaat banyak kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada di fanfic ini dikarenakan keteledoran saya dari chap 1 sampe sekarang. Jadi ya saya minta maaf dan makasih banyak ya udah diliat XD

Seperti biasa, review ya XD


End file.
